Mine
by Lovable Esme
Summary: Esme went to the Hospital to visit Carlisle during his lunch break. But what happened when she saw the nurses were head-over-heels toward her husband? It's not a good thing to make the wife get jealous…


**My first jealousy Fanfiction! Hope ya'all like it!**

It was the usual cloudy day in Forks, and Esme Cullen was driving through the road heading toward the Hospital where her husband dedicated his skill to help others.

It was near the time for the lunch break, even though Carlisle never actually had 'lunch'. The Cullens were still rather new to the town, but in a small town like that, even new people get known fast as soon as they stepped on the road.

Esme usually didn't drive, she rather chose to join in her husband or her children's car, but it didn't mean that she didn't have a car of her own. For the Cullens, having at least one car for each person was like a rule that must not be broken. So here she was now, driving her red Porsche Panamera that Carlisle _insisted _to buy for her.

She parked her car at the Hospital's parking lot and stepped out. She noticed Carlisle's black Mercedes parked at the other side of the parking lot, making her smiled slightly at the thought of meeting her beloved husband.

She walked into the Hospital, Carlisle's scent lingered there, though it was faint. He wasn't at the first floor. She went to the front desk and met a young and friendly nurse sitting there.

"Hello ma'am, may I help you?" she asked,

"Yes. Can I see Dr. Cullen, please?" Esme asked, slightly amused that the nurses there didn't know she was Carlisle's wife yet.

"Oh Dr. Cullen is currently at surgery right now. Would you leave a message or tell me your name? I would gladly tell him that you are here and want to meet him."

"I'll wait for him, I'm sure he won't be long…" Esme offered a warm smile to the nurse. "I'm Esme Cullen." She extended her hand toward the young brunette nurse.

The nurse, Lily Parker as the name tag showed, looked at Esme with wide eyes. "You're Dr. Cullen's wife? Oh it is nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen. I'm Lily Parker." She shook her hand with Esme's ice cold one.

"Esme please, no need such formalities." Esme chuckled, softly taking her hand back; it was not good for a human to have a physical contact for long.

Lily smiled sincerely, she was not one of the nurses that went head-over-heels when Dr. Cullen passed by. "Esme, have you know that your husband is such a hot topic here?"

Esme raised a brow, she knew people talked about her family, but she didn't think Lily was mentioning about it. "Really?"

Lily nodded, leaning on the front desk. "The nurses here always talked about him. They had this… hope, that they could be with your husband. He always reminded them that he's married, but they kept insisting."

Just before Esme could give a respond to Lily's statement, they both could hear the conversation in a small group of nurses nearby.

"Do you see how his beautiful blonde hair always in such a perfect place?" a blonde nurse with the name tag 'Vanessa Potter' to the other two.

Esme raised a brow at this, but said nothing and only watched them.

"And how he shows that gorgeous smile?" a red haired nurse said excitedly, her name tag read 'Sarah Summer'.

"Oh I want to be with him!" the second blonde one exclaimed, her name tag read 'Emma Johnson'.

"But Dr. Cullen is married." Lily said,

The three nurses turned to her with somehow mocking look. "Oh Lily, what if we don't care?" Sarah asked sarcastically,

"Besides, lots of men divorced their wives for another woman." Emma added,

"Especially for another woman that even more gorgeous than their latest wife…" Vanessa said, "I bet Dr. Cullen would want me more than he wants his wife right now. I'm going to ask him out today."

Esme could feel the anger and jealousy burned in her. How dare the nurses talked about Carlisle, _her _Carlisle, in front of her like that? She could swear that if they dare to touch him… she couldn't imagine what would happen next.

Just before Esme could say anything in respond, the scent of her husband hit her and she immediately looked at his direction.

There he was, dressed in a light blue shirt with dark blue tie under his white coat, looking even more handsome than usual. She smiled when she saw the tie he was wearing, it was one of her favorites and she was the one that helped him to wear it for the day.

The three nurses quickly followed Esme's direction and their faces instantly turned into awe and began drooling over his perfect complexion again.

Carlisle walked toward them; his smile was wide when he saw the beloved wife of his. The nurses' faces that once thought he was smiling at them, dropped almost instantly when Carlisle walked pass them and wrapped his arms around Esme's waist, kissing her lips softly.

"Hello Darling… I didn't know you were here." He whispered to her ever so gently, the tone none of the nurses there have ever heard.

Esme smiled as she looked up at the God-like face of her husband. "I thought I would give you a surprise…"

Carlisle chuckled, "Well, you do surprise me…" he turned to the nurses, his arm wrapped around Esme's waist, pulling her closer. "Ladies, I want you to meet my beautiful wife, Esme…"

The three nurses' faces were all the mixed of surprised, heartbroken, and above all… jealousy. They glared at Esme, but she only smiled smugly at them.

"Dr. Cullen," Lily interrupted, "Nurse Vanessa said she wanted to say something to you." She and Esme both tried their hardest not to laugh.

Carlisle raised a brow at Vanessa. "Yes, Nurse Vanessa?"

Vanessa's face was red by embarrassment. "W-well… I was wondering if y-you want to have a coffee… with me."

"I'm so sorry, Nurse Vanessa. But as you can see, I'm happily married and I love Esme with all my heart. I don't have any desire to lose her anytime. She's mine, and I'm hers." Carlisle said politely,

Vanessa's head hung low as she mumbled her 'okay'.

Like for proving what he just said, Carlisle pulled Esme into one deep and passionate kiss. Esme wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back just as passionate.

The three nurses quickly walked away, faces red with embarrassment. Lily only giggled and went back to her work, having no intention to interrupt the couple before her.

"We should take it to a more… private room." Esme whispered to her husband too low for any humans to hear.

Carlisle chuckled and nuzzled his nose against hers. "We could take my office…"

Esme smiled, "That would be great…"

Carlisle wrapped his arm tighter around his beloved wife as he led her toward his office…

* * *

_Epilogue…_

The lock that installed on Carlisle's office door turned to be unlocked and Esme stepped out. Her hair slightly tangled and she wore Carlisle's white coat over her own clothes. Carlisle followed close behind her, closing the door and locked it again. Their scents mixed in the air, especially in his office.

"Alright, I should be going now, darling…" Esme said, kissing his lips softly.

Carlisle nodded and ran his fingers through Esme's caramel locks. "I'll see you at home…"

"I will wait for you…"

Carlisle kissed the top of Esme's head before leading her to the exit door, he always lead her until she reached her car, no matter what.

They passed Vanessa, Sarah, and Emma again, who looked at them wide eyed.

"See? Like he said before, he's mine. And mine only." Esme said smugly before walking away with Carlisle, leaving the shocked nurses behind…

**So? Is it good? Bad? Please leave a review so I know what you think about this story!**

**If you want another story about Carlisle and Esme, you can send the request via PM or in the review, if I could write it I would gladly to!**


End file.
